


Ashes

by NLaufeyson



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLaufeyson/pseuds/NLaufeyson





	Ashes

There were many things you could say about Aurora. She was calculated and kind and although she was very outgoing, she was unable to easily keep friends around. She spent 32 minutes to get ready, and it was a 5 minute and 23 second walk to school. It took her until first period to say “Hello” to at least 4 people, and by then, she was energized for the day. She had friends she liked and friends she limited herself to only a few interactions per day. Each class was long enough so that she had 13 minutes of doodling and 2 minutes to write her name on her clipboard. No one kept pace like Aurora.  
Especially not Aaron. He was an interesting fellow who would talk to everyone at school but not once settled with a group of friends. He had no rules. He had no ambition. He had no desires except to do what he felt like. Sometimes he’d go running at 5 AM. Sometimes he’d find himself in the teachers lounge, stealing food. Occasionally he found himself in detention, but that was never an obstacle, just a set back. Sometimes he’d skip school to work, and sometimes he’d skip school to get lost all day.   
Aaron and Aurora had met exactly once before, a few years ago, when he took the book she’d been aiming for. He grabbed it with a smile, and she looked at him, expressed her dissatisfaction and walked away.  
Aaron had decided to skip last period and go to the corner store. He bought a chocolate bar, a lighter, three different kinds of gum and a pack of smokes. He asked for anything that came in a black box. Aurora found herself feeling too sick to finish math, wandering the school, she happened upon a window looking at the field. The sun was shining and the birds were singing – feeling fainter than before, she decided to stand outside, exactly at the edge of the wall so she could enjoy the wind but not the sun.   
Standing there, Aaron walked by the wall and stopped when he saw her. Eyes closed, facing the wind.   
“The sun will help you feel better.”  
“Will it?”  
“I’m not a doctor. Maybe smoking would help you.”  
“Maybe.”  
Aurora felt something touch her hand. She looked down to see him handing her a cigarette. She knew they were bad. She knew they wouldn’t help. She took it and looked slightly up at him. His eyes, full of adventure and energy, stared back. She took out her own lighter and lit her cigarette as he took out his. She watched hers burn, and he went and sat against the wall. Aurora looked down at him now, the distance making her feel unstable, she sat next to him. Both cigarettes burning in the shadow from the wall, he turned towards her.  
“I like discovering.”  
“I like counting my breaths when I’m upset.”  
They stared at each other and suddenly their lips crashed into each other, as ashes hit the ground and their cigarettes burned away.


End file.
